Unwanted Victim
by New2This
Summary: I updated...I found chapter 3 to be pretty weird, but hey at least I got it....well Enjoy...^_^ and Review! Review! Review!
1. Unwanted Victim

"…and he was all like will you go out with me, and I was all like no" Selphie continued on with her annoying story. But I was too busy looking at Seifer. No one felt safe since Seifer had been readmitted into the Garden. 

  


"Squall….. Earth to Squall…Squall is you listening to me?" Selphie yelled, but I was still daydreaming

"If only he knew how I felt." I thought aloud

"What?" Selphie asked with this confused look on her face

"Nothing, What !?" I said awakening from my daydream

"What did you just say?" Selphie asked

"Huh, What? I replied

"Something is seriously wrong with you, Squall." Selphie replied with her annoying laugh.

"Whatever!" I said, Selphie would be the absolute last person I would tell my little secret to.

I began to spoon through the substance the cafeteria workers called food as I was eating I glanced around but something force me to look up again. Seifer was walking straight towards us.

  


I put my head down and pretended as if I was eating…Oh my god he's coming closer.. think of something.. Quick!" I thought to myself 

"This food is exquisite!" I said trying to show off…what forced me to do that? ..now he's going to think I'm weird.

Seifer just stood at the edge of the table for a minute. . 

"Can I sit here? Seifer asked

Everyone just seemed to stare at him

"Umm…sure." Selphie replied moving her hideous purple and yellow purse. It was unlike Seifer to want to sit and eat with everyone else in the Garden, he usually keep to himself since 

whole Ultimecia incident, when she took control over his mind. Well at least if he made any sudden moves the Security, that the Headmaster put in the Lunch area since Seifer came back, would be ready to take the proper procedures.

It was quiet for a while. I guess no one actually knew what to say or think of Seifer….maybe he's just trying to change.

"Hey, Squall !" Seifer said breaking the silence. Everyone just turned and stared at Seifer.

"y-yeah?" I said not knowing what to expect

"Could you pass me the salt?" He simply asked

"Um…yeah…here." I said passing the salt to Seifer

Seifer pulled about a pinch of salt in to his salad, and then he looked up and around. Everyone just turned back into his or her silence. Then all of a sudden out of the blue Zell slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"I'm sick of this! Zell yelled looking straight at Seifer "How could they just let you back in here, like nothing was ever done?" "Look at you just sitting over there, you think that you can just come in here and become a whole different person and we can just forget about all the crap you put us through?" "Well do you?"

Seifer said nothing.

"I'm talking to you! Answer me" Zell walked over to Seifer and grabbed on Seifer's shirt ripping the first two buttons.

"Zell, back off man. This is uncalled for !" Selphie said as she pushed Zell away from Seifer. 

Seifer just sat there for a second then stormed out of the cafeteria.

Zell walked back to his seat. This kind of proud slash sorrowful expression stayed on Zell's face.

I don't know what provoked Zell's sudden urge to rip Seifer's head off but I knew Seifer must feel really bad at this time. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Training today was hard, for some reason I was drowsier than any other day. I walked to the elevator and pushed the up button and waited for it to come down. The doors opened, the red velvet walls didn't help me, and they just made me wearier. I stepped in and pushed the button that brings me to the third floor. The doors closed with this small bell-like sound, I rested my head on the silky wall and waited until the elevator reached the top floor. "Ping" the doors opened, and I stepped out and into the hallway. Wearily I walked down the hall. When I reached my door I took out my keys, it was kind of hard to see the right one, since I was so tired. When I found it I was about to put the key in the door when I noticed that the door was already opened I pushed it and it just slide open. I didn't remember leaving the door open. I hit the light switch on the sidewall 

"Everything seems to be intact." I said

There was a sniffling, scratchy sound coming from somewhere…Where was it…was I just being paranoid… there it was again! I put my hand on my pistol…there it was again…. What is that? I held my pistol just waiting for the moment to shoot. I began walking around. I heard it again but this time it seemed to be closer…. I walked into the room that belonged to Quistis my roommate. Oh course since he was such a ladies-man he is probably out at a club or something. I switched on the light and I saw it… It was Seifer. I nearly jumped back when I saw him in the corner…but my gun was pointing straight at him.

Seifer's head jotted up, his eyes filled with tears. "Please don't shoot!" "I didn't know where else to go," he said

"How did you get in?" I asked

"I swiped it off of Quistis." he said, a smiled sort of appeared. "I'm sorry, truly I am, but I didn't know where else to go. It's been so hard, nobody trusts me… Nobody will talk to me.. They act as if they hate me."

"Oh Seifer, I don't hate you" I said as I walked up to him and tried to wipe a tear away, Only to be pushed away by Seifer's strong hand.

"Don't touch me like that!" Seifer said

"I'm sorry." I said

"No, Squall I'm sorry, I just overreacted. I'm sorry" Seifer said

"It's okay." I said, "Hey do you want some coffee?" I politely asked

"Yeah" Seifer replied

I went into the kitchen and rummaged through all the food items.

"Seasoning…no not that… umm…Ah ! Here it is." I said. I filled the coffee pitcher with water and pulled in into the back of the coffee maker and pulled the coffee beans into the holder. The water inside began to sizzle inside the coffee maker and in seconds the coffee started to pour in the pitcher. In about 10 minutes the coffee was finished. I got out two cups I poured in the coffee and then I headed to Quistis' room. Seifer wasn't there. I walked to the bathroom, and put my ear to the door. "Running water" I thought.

"Seifer your coffee will be waiting for you in the kitchen, Okay?" I said

No answer.

"Seifer? I began to worry

I pushed the door open. Seifer was sitting on the floor with a razor in his hand about to cut himself.

"No Seifer, don't!" I cried 

He looked up at me with his tear-filled eyes. Seifer dropped the razor and put his head in his lap. I ran over to hold him. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Seifer you could have killed yourself!" I said

"T-t-thank y-you Captain O-Obvious!" Seifer sarcastically said

I could see his sarcastic attitude hadn't left. That was the first thing you'd notice about Seifer was his sarcastic ways, but ever since Ultimecia used his body to kill others. I thought he would have lost it by now. But no it was still there.

"I can see you haven't lost one of your old ways." I said

"Sorry, I just hate when people say the obvious." he said, "Squall, you're the only one who talks or even looks at me as if I'm okay."

"That still doesn't make it right for you to commit suicide, there are better answers." I said

"Like what?" Seifer asked

For the first time I didn't know what to say. I had never been in this kind of scenario.

  
  
  



	2. A Blast From The Past

From the Author: Sorry I took so long to update... I've been caught up in school...it's really hard to learn how to stay awake in class, I'm failing that one!!! * tear rolls down cheek* anywhoo...this is where I am so far...it's not much, but give me a break I'm New2This.... Thanks for the reviews you guys really made me feel loved! Enjoy!........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I woke up to the sounds of moaning..... 

"Oh yeah baby. That's how I like it.." Came from the voice of an unknown girl

The sounds of a bed squeaking came in.

"Quistis, stop it." She giggled

"Never! Haha..." I heard Quistis say "Yeah...Oh yeah!" he continued on 

I put my pillow over my head. I didn't want to hear this, but it only seemed to get louder, I put my feet on the floor, slipped into my slippers and headed to Quistis' room. I knocked on the door

"Shut the Hell up!" I yelled

"Screw you" he replied

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea." I heard the girl say

"Oh, you'd like, that wouldn't you... Grr....! Quistis said to the girl, as she let out a yelp

It was no use. 

I walked in the kitchen and pulled out a chair. I saw the cup that was suppose to belong to Seifer last night and the thought of Seifer about to kill himself, ran through my mind again. He could have been dead! "What if he went somewhere else and killed himself?" I thought "In that case I'd better go and check on him."

Seifer had been assigned to his own personal room all the way at the end of the third floor, for the safety of himself and others. Some feared Ultimecia had never really departed from Seifer, that she was just waiting for the right moment when she would take total control of him and everybody would be doomed. So I continued to walk just hoping, and praying that Seifer had not ended his life. As I got further to the end oh the hallway this I began to feel this aching pain in the pit of my stomach, I felt this pounding in my head, I began to feel really dizzy as soon as I reached the door all I remember from that moment is that I passed out right at the door my head struck against the hard wood of it.

Seifer walked to the door to see who it was that banged on his door. He was dressed in a navy blue shirt and his striped boxers. 

"Damn people, you'd think they'd be to old to play knock and run." Seifer said as he looked down the hall. He stepped out in the hallway accidentally kicking Squall in the head.

"What the- -" Seifer said, turning the body over "Squall!?!?!" he began to shake Squall "Squall!, Wake up little guy!", Seifer still shook Squall, "C' mon man, wake up!" Seifer began to worry, "Squall? Please don't be dead." Seifer said as he placed his hand on Squall's neck to see if he felt a pulse, "Good it's still there, don't worry Leonhart, I'm gonna help you make it"

Seifer picked up Squall and put him on his right shoulder and began to carry him down the hallway stopping at the elevator, Seifer pushed the down button 

"Come on, Come on, come on!" Seifer said wishing that it would hurry. Moments later the elevator doors opened. Seifer quickly ran through into the doors, then pushed the button that would bring him to the infirmary on the first floor. The doors closed with a "ping" sound and Seifer waited impatiently "Come on, Hurry up!" he said. Finally the doors opened and Seifer hurried out, down the hall and to the right was the Infirmary. Seifer busted through the doors frightening all the people inside.

"He needs help!" Seifer said as he sat Squall down and ran up to the front desk.

A young nurse was there. 

"Sorry Sir, but you're gonna have to wait until these people have been taken care of." The young nurse replied

"No! your gonna help him now!" Seifer yelled

"I'm sorry, you're gonna have to sit and fill out these papers and wait to be called." the nurse said, handing the papers to Seifer.

Seifer threw the papers on the floor. 

"Look Lady, you're gonna let him in back there and make sure he's taken care of, or I'm gonna take matters into my own hands." Seifer said 

"If you don't calm down and wait until your turn, I'm going to call security." The nurse said, obviously fed up with Seifer.

"Let him in!" Seifer said, not sounding like himself, this new and evil side seemed to be pushing out of him. Seifer became demoniacal. Violently Seifer began to knock over everything in his way. The nurse picked up the phone and begged for Security. 

He walked over to an old lady...and stared at her for a moment, and then knocked her out of her chair. The old woman flew to the floor and she seemed to be hurt. Seifer picked up the chair she was sitting in and lifted it up over his head and walked over to the woman, just as he was about to hurl the chair at her, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Seifer swung the chair around only to find out that it had been Squall he had knocked over. Squall was completely unconscious. What had Seifer done? Seifer sat the chair down and fell onto his knees and put his head in his hands.

"What have I done?!" He yelled

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the Author: Sort of a cliffhanger don't you think...I like it...please review!! And I should be updating very soon because I have these awesome ideas on how I'm gonna move...Thanks for your support and Please Review!!!!

  
  



	3. Reunited

From the Author: Sorry I took so long to update, stuff happens, I mean God! At least I came back and continued it. I've been busy starting and never finishing stories, but anywhoo this is where I am so far. Enjoy…. And Review. Review, Review!

Seifer sat alone in the corner or his jail cell, wondering what forced him to become so demonical.

"Lights out!" one of the guards called. Seifer was left in the darkness realizing that he could be spending a long time in there, only the gleam of the lights outside from passing cars were seen every now and then.

"What a disaster this place is!" a strange, but familiar, voice came from what seemed to be from the corner of the jail cell.

"Who is that?" Seifer called to the darkness. With a flick of it's finger the lights in Seifer's cell came on to reveal the beautiful and cunning Ultimecia.

"You!" Seifer shockingly said, "How did you get in here?" 

"I can go anywhere I want." " Don't you still love me?" Ultimecia asked

"I never loved you!" Seifer yelled

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're in love with that Squall boy aren't you?" Ultimecia sneered

"W-What are you talking about?" Seifer stammered, but it was easy to tell that this was one of his long-time held secrets

"I know everything about you Seifer, I know you dream of that boy every night, I know that you love him. Ultimecia told him

"You don't know anything!" Seifer reprimanded her

"Oh I don't, don't I?" " I know that I could tell him everything right now, but he may reject you, since you nearly bashed his skull in." Ultimecia slyly said

"How did you know--It was you!" Seifer said, realizing it was her who had forced him to injure Squall. 

"You thought it all you?" "You're denser than I thought." Ultimecia laughed

"Damn you!" Seifer yelled

"I'm already damned enough." Ultimecia said, as she raised her hand and a gleam of purple mist-like power released from it, hitting Seifer and binding him to the wall.

"Ultimecia, No!" Seifer yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" She snapped back. With the twitch of her hand tape bonded his mouth together.

A hole formed in the prison wall, a realm to the outside world as it seemed, Squall could be seen asleep in what seemed to be a hospital bed, attached to wires and he looked pretty bruised.

"You know, I could kill him right now?" Ultimecia assured Seifer 

All he could do was grunt and moan and try to get free of Ultimecia's strong dominance.

"With the flick of my hand his heart could just stop beating. But we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Ultimecia mischievously said "How about it, Mr. Almasy?"

As Ultimecia's hand raised Seifer began to grunt loudly, as to be screaming No.

"What is it?" Ultimecia asked as she walked over to Seifer 

Tears began to form in Seifer's eyes.

"You don't want you little lover to die?" "Is that it?"

Seifer grunted and tried again to get loose from Ultimecia's strong power.

"Do you want to say your last goodbyes?" Ultimecia asked as she released the tape that held Seifer's lips together.

"Please Ultimecia, Please don't hurt Squall!" he said as he gasped for air. 

"Oh, you mean like this." she started, moving her hand, Seifer saw Squall's body arched in his hospital bed. "Or like this?" she continued, he saw Squall's breathing machine's knobs began to turn…Squall's breath becoming weaker and weaker.

"Ultimecia, No!" Seifer yelled, "Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt him!"

The sentence made Ultimecia completely stop. "Anything?" she slyly asked.

"Yes, anything!" "Just please, don't hurt Squall!" Seifer begged.

" Maybe, we can make a deal." Ultimecia started

"What is it?" Seifer asked 

"Let's just say, it will be worth your wild." she continued

"What do you want Ultimecia?" Seifer impatiently asked

"I want to sleep with you." she said

"W--WHAT!?!?!?" Seifer surprisingly asked

"I want you inside me." she continued

"Ultimecia, you must be mistaken, I-you want to sleep with me?" Seifer queried 

"Yes!" Ultimecia replied, "It's either that or your lover dies."

"But I can't." Seifer said

"The it's settled, the boy dies." Ultimecia said, conjuring up something to kill the auburn-haired boy.

"Wait! No, I-I-I'll do it" Seifer stammered.

"Then come on." she demanded, moving her hand Seifer was released from the wall.

He walked up to Ultimecia and began to kiss her neck.

"Not here." she said pushing him away, "Let's go to my place."

"Any how the fuck is that going to happen?" Seifer asked

"Easily." she said. Moving her hand the outside realm that Squall was once seen in became a glowing realm of blue fire and dark statues. "Follow me." Ultimecia ordered, pulling Seifer's hand behind her. 

Seifer followed behind her, gazing at the depressing and emotional statues. They reached two enormous cherry wooden doors; Ultimecia pulled them both open, revealing a red room. There were red pillows, red sheets, and red furniture. 'The perfect hell hole.' Seifer thought to himself. Ultimecia walked over to her bed adorned in red rose petals, and red curtains flowing from the roof of the bed.

She unlaced the red robe that swaddled her porcelain skin revealing her plump breast and her silk red thong. Her hand traced down from her neck to her to abdomen. 

"Take me." she told Seifer.

Seifer walked over to where she was standing and stared into her eyes, for the first time Ultimecia seemed to be the most beautiful thing in the whole world. She undid his jeans and released him of his tattered shirt. His pants pooled beneath him, revealing his masculine legs, Ultimecia noticed them and a smirk appeared on her face. He stepped out of them and walked closer to her, she could feel his breath on her face. Her hands rubbed down his rock hard chest and slipped onto the crease of his boxers, she pulled them down revealing his already erect penis, as he stepped out of his boxers. She grabbed his penis. He moaned in pleasure. She gripped it harder. Seifer picked her up and nearly threw her onto her bed. Fiercely, he kissed her, fucking the hell out of her mouth. He began to move down on her. Taking her firm nipple into his mouth, Ultimecia gasped in pleasure. Greedily, he sucked her nipples. 

"More." Ultimecia begged, as she placed her hand on his head, pressing it hard on her breast. Seifer released it and began to kiss down her body. He kissed her belly, all the way until he reached her silk red thong. He looked at her, as to be asking for permission. She nodded and let her head fall back into her pillow. Seifer grinned. He placed his teeth on the top part of her thong, and began to pull it down with them. Once the thong reached Ultimecia's ankles, she slipped her feet out of them. Seifer began with her toes, he sucked each and every one of them, and then he moved to her ankles kissing, teasing. He moved up to the inner part of her thighs and he kissed it, feeling the warmth of her pussy on his face he licked her clit, she moaned in pleasure. He ate her, he moaned, she squirmed, begging for more.

"I want you inside me." Ultimecia begged

This made him more than happy. He climbed on top of her, he looked into her eyes, wanting to be inside, the temptation was more than a burden, oh how he ached to be inside of her to feel her body heat on him. Oh what the hell, he inserted his full hard cock into her, she moaned. In and out he went, their bodies moving in a perfect pattern.

"Oh, yes!" Ultimecia screamed, "More!" "More!"

An aching hit the pit of Seifer's stomach, he folded up on top of Ultimecia. She noticed his participation was weakening, he was holding his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked

Seifer groaned, rolling from off top of her, he rested on the side of her. 

"What's the matter!?" Ultimecia asked impatiently

Seifer curled up on the bed, "Ohh!"

"Seifer!" Ultimecia yelled "What's wrong?"

Seifer saw Squall in his head, he saw him suffering, he saw him in pain, he needed to find him, he needed to be with him.

"I have to go." Seifer said as he got up and began to put his clothes back on.

"Bu--What--Where are you going?" Ultimecia asked as she arose from the bed

"I have to get out of here!" Seifer said

He ran to the wooden doors and tried to open then, it was impossible. 

"Ultimecia, let me out!"

"I don't think so!" Ultimecia said as she sat at the foot of her bed. "What's the rush?" "We weren't done yet."

"Ultimecia, Let me go!" Seifer yelled

"Oh, is this about that Squall boy?" "It's no use now, I've already ordered him to be killed." Ultimecia sneered 

"What?" Seifer asked "But you said-- you-- Bitch!"

Seifer ran up to her and pinned her on her bed.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Ultimecia laughed

"Exactly!" Seifer replied. He held her neck tighter and tighter he held. Her breath beginning to get weaker. Seifer picked up on of her pillows and placed in on her face. Ultimecia frantically moved underneath his weight. Slowly her movement began to cease, her hand fell from his back, she was dead.

Seifer arose, and stood in front of her and gazed at her lifeless body

"I must find Squall!" he thought aloud, "But how?" 


End file.
